Trordim, Lord of Frost
by Thehunted223
Summary: Trordim is a very mysterious character. He is very much unknown to most living beings, some even dead. He has had many dark times, and those dark times are the main reason why what he is like today... He had wars, deaths, hangings. This all drove him mad, and at some point, it started to be too much for him...
1. The Beginning of the End (Chapter ONE)

This story is inspired by the Stories of World of Warcraft (WoW). I do not own any rights to WoW, I only own the characters PLACED in the story. The areas and zones are all inspired by the world of Azeroth created by Blizzard.  
>_<p>

The grass was a green as if you thought you were in a dream. The sun was shining brightly, and the kingdom of High-Light was at piece for once in its short, but crowded life.

On the top of a small podium in front of the whole human race stood Kalane, the Light's Burden. **"Humans of the light! Your king speaks! I offer free drinks for all, so come and retrieve some lovely beer!"** he yelled out once he knew the human tribe was listening directly to him.

Kalane's brother, Trordim, sighs. He had never agreed to this. Even though Kalane was the true king, Tror had some words in commands too. **"Brother, I have never agreed to this..."** he said softly, but angrily as well.

**"Do not worry, my brother. The cost is all on me, I shall not spend one of the kingdom's gold to the dwarves lending us all of the be-"**

A screech is heard throughout the distance, the whole human race could hear the tragedy. Kalane and Trordim both ran to the top of the Tower of Loga'tir. A horde of Orcs are headed towards the City of High-Light.

Trordim recognized these certain orcs. They were red, with glowing green-eyes that lit the area most of the time. He was terrified, but more angry than anything.

**"Brothers and sisters! Make haste! We must protect the city of High-Light!"** Tror yelled out fierce-fully.

Trordim jumps off the top of the Tower of Loga'Tir, and onto his royal horse named Lycifron. **"Charge!"** He yelled endlessly.

Unexpectedly, Kalane charges at the one human no one thought he would attack. He tackles Trordim down, painfully.

Tror falls off his horse, and trips over the podium, his eyes start glowing brighter and brighter unexpectedly, a chill fills the area as the solid floor under him immediately changes into solid ice. This is when he knew something was VERY wrong.

**"What's...?"**

**"Brother, I have been keeping you here for a very good reason. But now look what you have done! You monstrous fool!"**

Kalane aims his legendary Two-Handed sword towards Trordim's heart. Tror was very confused, but that would never stop him from protecting his life.

**"Kalane, stop this madness now! You would be no better than our father!"**

**"OUR father? Don't you mean MY father, brother... Or should I even call you tha-"**

In an instant, an Arrow shot out from one of the Orcish fiend's crossbow, piercing Kalane's heart into two. He fell helplessly to the ground, in painful tears. Trordim gets up, the left side of his ribs ringing in pain from the attack of his own brother.

He looks at his hands, observing. **"What is all of this... This new power?"** But then, the moment he asked the question, was the moment he answered it for himself.

Tror smiled, **"Maybe brother... Maybe thing's could have gone another way... Without you being alive, the human race will perish. Without you being alive, darkness will rise from the depths of this world." **Tror smirks, **"Without you being alive... it shall create the beginning of the end..."**


	2. The First Hour (CHAPTER TWO)

The death toll was rising fast. Darkness was entering the city of High-Light at the blink of an eye. No humans were safe while their former leader, Kalane, was dead. And only a few had hopes for Trordim becoming the new king of the human race, but those few were the ones who have not seen what he had done.

**"Bring me my Brother's body!"** yelled out the newly-minded Trordim, who was standing next to the Warlord of the Iron Clan, Zanthrax.

Zanthrax looks at Tror, then speaks out. **"I wish to kill the remaining forces of the human tribe. They do not deserve to liv-"**

**"Shut your mouth, Whelp."** Trordim yells out directly to Zanthrax, interrupting him mid-sayings. **"How dare you say such a thing. I am too a human, useless fiend."**

Zanthrax was surprised by his actions, **"You are growing stronger, 'Lord of Frost'... You might now be able to survive through the Rebirth of Kalane, the Light's Burden."**

**"IMPOSSIBLE!" **Trordim unsheathes his swords and commits his battling stance towards the Orc Warlord. **"I shall not tolerate my Brother returning to the world of the living!"**

**"And that is why you shall fall before he even lives again..."**

As Zanthrax expected, Trordim charges at him with two swords in hand. Tror's eyes glow intensively, glowing up the throne room with a bright blue-aura.

The two swords of Frost clashed with the weapon Zanthrax was wielding, also known as the _Axe of Dea'thilthon_.

**"You have gotten onto my bad side, orc..."** threatened Trordim, **"You will perish! I shall destroy you, your loved ones, and I shall take all of your heads for a reward on my task!"**

Zanthrax jumps back, gasping for his breath. This new strength that Trordim has... It's much more powerful than before.

Zanthrax sighs calmly, while still attempting to grab onto his breath. **"I'm afraid... your feelings will all change soon enough..."**


End file.
